Você é a Musa do Meu Ódio
by Parchment's Translator
Summary: A primeira é confundida com uma prostituta regularmente. As pessoas tem a tendência de correr e gritar do outro. O terceiro quase nem é considerado humano, especialmente não pelos dois primeiros.


**Nota da Tradutora:** Esta é a segunda de uma série de cinco. Para ler a primeira, procure por "Mas Você É Meu Melhor Amigo!". Também devo avisar que contém xingamentos e palavras obscenas, por isso a marcação "T". DIVIRTAM-SE!

**Disclaimer:** **Vocês sabem que não sou J.K Rowling, e nem a autora desta fanfic é, portanto não vejo a necessidade de colocar disclaimers acima de cada capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter estava sentado no final das escadas descansando o queixo nas mãos. Bem cedo numa manhã, uma pequena coruja havia adentrado sua janela trazendo uma carta de seu querido padrinho Sirius Black.<p>

Parecia que ele e sua namorada - a professora de Hogwarts e parente distante de Harry, Esmeralda Slain - viriam buscá-lo por volta de uma semana. Seus tios não pareciam animados nem desapontados com a notícia, mas eles tremeram violentamente à menção do nome de Sirius. Claro que assim que recebeu a permissão dos tios, ele foi imediatamente fazer as malas e se sentou no fim das escadas para esperar.

Harry jurou a si mesmo que não iria mover um músculo sequer até que eles chegassem.

– Então, quem é esse seu padrinho e por que você está morando conosco e não com ele? – Válter Dursley perguntou com raiva. Ele parecia bem irritado com o fato de que seu amado sobrinho estaria vivendo sob seu teto pelas próximas poucas horas. Ou, ele também poderia estar irritado com o fato deste mesmo querido sobrinho estar obstruindo a passagem da escada.

– Eu já falei: Ele não tem uma casa. – Harry disse em um tom cansado, afinal, ele já estava cheio de ter que lidar com as constantes perguntas de seus tios sobre Sirius – Ele está morando com a namorada Esme agora; ela tem uns vinte anos e é uma parenta distante minha.

Petúnia Dursley quase desmaiou quando Harry contou que seu padrinho morava com uma namorada quatorze anos mais jovem. Claro que Harry _esqueceu-se_ de mencionar que Sirius também morava com os pais da namorada e mais sete irmãos.

– Como eles vão chegar aqui? – Válter encarou a janela como se esperasse que eles entrassem voando na casa em vassouras, algo que não surpreenderia Harry nenhum pouco. Do que ele havia escutado sobre Esme, esse era exatamente o tipo de coisa que ela faria.

– Na carta dizia que usariam "nosso" tipo de transporte.

Petúnia encarou Harry com uma expressão levemente assustada.

– Ele quis dizer dos humanos?

– Eles não virão montados em dragões até aqui. – Harry sorriu – Mas Esme tem acesso a uma grande quantidade de hipogrifos de mercado negro.

– Pare de falar alto, garoto! Alguém vai acabar ouvindo. – Válter sussurrou com o maxilar cerrado.

– É, mas ela diz que consegui-los às vezes envolve nudez, e você também tem que render seu orgulho... E aí Sirius me fez sair da sala.

Os Dursley o encararam. Eles encararam por tanto tempo e com tanta intensidade que Harry sorriu ainda mais, enquanto alongava o corpo na escada.

O olhar deles, porém, foi interrompido pelo barulho de uma motocicleta parando bruscamente na frente da casa. Vozes altas vieram de fora:

– Tem certeza que essa é a casa certa? – Os Dursley viraram-se para a porta ao escutar a voz masculina animada vinda do jardim.

– É o endereço que Rony nos deu. – Uma voz familiar se juntou à do homem.

– É, mas o quanto podemos confiar em Rony? Ele só tem quatorze anos e não é muito inteligente.

– Verdade... Só tem um jeito de descobrir!

De repente a porta da frente foi aberta com um chute por uma jovem mulher de cabelos negros usando couro. E não muito couro, se é que você entende... Apenas um pequeno vestido de couro e botas de salto alto. Seu acompanhante estava usando calças pretas apertadas, botas de salto baixo, uma camiseta apertada, vestes de couro e para completar um rabo de cavalo que Petúnia Dursley desaprovou imediatamente.

– Oh, veja Sirius! – A jovem mulher, Esme, disse animadamente – Olá Harry e familiares do Harry! Viemos te resgatar e levá-lo para um verão cheio de magia e maravilhas!

– Pare de falar tão alto sua... Sua vadia de couro! – Petúnia ganiu, fechando a porta com força. Esme ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos olhando ao redor de forma estranha.

– Entãaaaao, devemos ir até a sala de visitas para tomar chá? – Ela perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia no mundo.

– O que? – Válter deixou escapar, obviamente esperando que esses "malucos" saíssem de sua casa o mais rápido possível – Nós não costumamos jantar com a sua laia.

– É, mas se nós vamos adotar Harry precisamos saber um pouco sobre o lugar de onde ele vem. – Esme disse, revirando os olhos inocentemente. Nesse momento o rosto de Petúnia se abriu em um sorriso.

– Adotar? Entre, por favor... Querida.

Esme viu o olhar confuso no rosto de Sirius quando ele moveu a boca em um "_Adotar? Mas que diabos?"_

Ela piscou e murmurou de volta: "Fred e George estão me pagando para gravar isso! Vinte galeões e chá de graça!" Ela levantou o que parecia ser um pequeno gravador trouxa. Sirius deu de ombros em derrota. Esme entrou na cozinha com o salto batendo com força. Duda olhou para a mulher com pouco couro no corpo e seu maxilar quase atingiu o chão. Ela piscou sedutoramente para ele, ganhando olhares de reprovação de todos.

– Então querida, o que você faz da vida? – Petúnia perguntou enquanto preparava um pouco de chá – Prostituição?

– Hum, não. Eu sou uma professora na escola de Harry, assim como Sirius.

– Ah, vejo que a qualidade de ensino em seu mundo é pior do que no nosso. – Válter declarou, quase às gargalhadas. Esme estreitou os olhos perigosamente.

– O que exatamente você quer dizer com isso?

– Só me parece que no mundo real, vocês dois provavelmente estariam no último patamar social possível. – Sirius começou a gesticular loucamente, balançando os braços em padrões muito elaborados para que Válter calasse a boca, mas falhou miseravelmente.

– Com licença? – Esme disse em uma voz aguda.

– É simplesmente o jeito que você se veste, e é claro, a motocicleta dele...

– Você está nos colocando na lixeira só por causa da forma que nos _vestimos_?

– Sim, quer dizer, para se vestir assim a pessoa não deve ser nem um pouco esperta e nem ter senso de decência. Estou apenas dizendo que vocês se vestem como uma dama da noite e seu... Ah... Agente, o que é algo que vocês estariam fazendo se fossem normais.

Isso acertou Esme e Sirius em cheio. Bem, não realmente _acertou_, foi mais como se os houvesse cutucado, espancado e destripado. Os dois começaram a gritar em uníssono.

– Se fôssemos normais? – Esme gritou – Que porra você quer dizer com "normais"? Você quer dizer fracos e sem poderes como um Trouxa?

Válter se encolheu em um canto, parecendo um pouco assustado.

– Olha senhor, eu trabalhei muito para chegar aonde cheguei e não vou deixar um trouxa idiota como você tentar me colocar num padrãozinho imbecil em que ele pensa que eu deveria estar!

Ao mesmo tempo Sirius berrava:

– À margem da sociedade? Você não faz idéia do que a margem da sociedade é! Você acha que ser uma prostituta e um cafetão é uma coisa ruim? Tente ir pra prisão, seu filho da mãe inútil! Tente passar doze anos no inferno por um crime que você não cometeu! – Ele agarrou o pulso de Esme – Vem amorzinho, vamos embora!

– Logo atrás de você, meu bem! – Então eles saíram, deixando Harry sentado à mesa com uma expressão confusa. Depois de cinco minutos Sirius voltou e o agarrou também.

– Esqueci meu afilhado – Ele murmurou.

* * *

><p>– Mamãe – Esme choramingou ao entrar na cozinha – O velhote malvado me chamou de prostituta. A senhora me dá permissão de matá-lo e fazer com que pareça legítima defesa?<p>

Os três haviam acabado de voltar de uma viajem muito turbulenta na moto de Sirius – que ele havia recuperado com Hagrid – e Harry havia terminado de vomitar no jardim. Agora estavam prestes a sentar para o almoço.

– Querida, talvez se você usasse menos couro eles não a confundiriam com uma dama das noites. – Arthur Weasley disse hesitantemente da mesa.

– Besteira Papai! É assim que os Trouxas se vestem.

– Para mim você está linda! – Sirius disse sedutoramente, ganhando um beijo nos lábios bem na frente de Molly e Arthur.

– Não na cozinha e não na frente das crianças! – Molly gritou brandindo sua colher – Se vocês acham que devem ir se agarrar façam isso onde não há ninguém!

Sorrindo, os dois saíram correndo da cozinha

– E eu tranquei os quartos de vocês! – Ela berrou.

– DROGA! – Harry escutou Esme gritar do corredor. Molly balançou a cabeça pelo comportamento da filha.

– Esses dois... É como se as regras da vida não se aplicassem a eles. – Ela suspirou.

– Vocês não se preocupam que ela possa estar um pouco empolgada demais? – Harry perguntou.

– Nunca. Não conte a Esme, mas... – Ela abaixou o tom de voz para um sussurro – Eu duvido que a relação dos dois vá evoluir de alguma forma. Eles são tão inconstantes que isso vai provavelmente terminar em um mês.

– _Ou_ eles vão se casar – Arthur disse com um sorriso.

– Não diga isso, Arthur! Assim que Sirius realmente se der conta de que está livre vai querer namorar garotas da idade dele.

– Eu não tenho tanta certeza. Sirius era só um pouquinho mais velho que Esme quando foi preso; eles provavelmente têm a mesma mentalidade jovem... – Arthur revirou os olhos, com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

– Você não acha que a prisão muda as pessoas? – Molly disse com a voz _um pouquinho_ mais elevada. – Nós devemos apenas deixar a relação deles levar seu rumo natural. Eu aposto dez galeões que antes de irem para Hogwarts eles terão terminado o namoro.

Quando ela terminou de fazer a aposta, Gina entrou na cozinha parecendo assustada e muito corada.

– Pai? Esme e Sirius estavam se beijando no barracão de materiais quando, er, eu acho que eles se apoiaram com muita força numa parede e o prédio inteiro desmoronou. Eu acho que eles estão bem, mas mataram alguns gnomos no processo. – Ela fez uma pequena pausa – Só achei que o senhor deveria saber.

O pequeno sorriso nos lábios de Arthur se ampliou e ele olhou para Molly

– Eu aceito sua aposta!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Tradutora²: <strong>Tradução feita com permissão da autora ~faballa... Para ver as fanfics originais, visite o perfil dela que se encontra em minha lista de autores favoritos. Espero que gostem!


End file.
